Evacuate the Dance Floor
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: When Kevin's friends through him a party for his 21st birthday, they had a plan.   Kinda suck at summaries...sorry


Evacuate The Dance Floor

A Gwevin One Shot

It was the night of his 21tst birthday party. If it was up to Kevin, he would have rather spent it alone with Gwen. But it wasn't up to him. His friends, Nick and Drew, had planned the party. It was being held at The Sound Spectrum. The two had rented out the club specifically for the night. They invited all of Kevin's "friends", basically the people that he, Nick, and Drew partied with, along with Gwen, Julie, and Ben.

Nick and Drew would have rather not invite them. But Gwen was Kevin's girlfriend and Ben and Julie were invited to keep Gwen busy.

The two boys had a plan. They didn't like Gwen. They thought she was to mellow and conservative for Kevin. So they planned on introducing some girls to Kevin at the party, hoping that he would like them more. And become the old party-hard Kevin.

_~Gwen's Bedroom, ½ hour before the party._

Gwen and Julie were getting ready for the party. Since it was semi-formal (like a homecoming dance), they bought dresses for the night. Gwen bought a black strapless dress with a bow and Julie bought a pink dress with a black lace print.

"So, Gwen. What did you get Kevin for his birthday?" Julie asked while doing her hair and make-up.

"This." Gwen pulled out a credit card type thing from her clutch. "It basically allows him to get anything he wants on this website, on the extranet, for weapons. And something else for after the party." Gwen winked.

"Not sure which one he'll like more." Julie laughed.

"I know right. Haha. Okay, ready?" Gwen asked, while putting on her stilettos.

"Let's go." Julie smiled and the girls headed down stairs.

_~The Sound Spectrum, Party Time!_

The people began to flood into the club. And the music began.

"Dude, so what do ya think?" Drew asked.

"Not bad." Kevin nodded, looking at the door.

"So, they are a few people we want you to meet?" Nick added.

"Yeah sure," Kevin said as he saw Gwen walk in. "Excuse me." He said as he walked over to Gwen.

"Hey you." Gwen said.

"Hey." He kissed her. "You look gorgeous.

"Not so bad yourself." Gwen smiled. "Oh and before I forget. Here is part one of your present." Gwen pulled the card out of her clutch.

"Thanks. What's part two?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see." Gwen winked as she walked past Kevin.

"Hmm." Kevin nodded and followed her.

After a while, Kevin went off and hung out with his other friends. Ben and Julie were dancing. Leaving Gwen alone at the table.

"Hey." A blonde haired girl sat next to Gwen.

"Hi.' Gwen smiled, taking another sip of her drink.

"I'm Brielle. So, the birthday boy is pretty sexy huh?" Brielle said, not realizing Gwen was Kevin's girlfriend.

"Yes. He is." Gwen smiled, not caring.

"If only he didn't have a girlfriend. I'd be with him any day of the week." Brielle laughed, still clueless.

"Would you excuse me?" Gwen got up and walked outside, another comment from Brielle and she wouldn't went Anodite bitch on her ass.

Kevin walked around, looking for Gwen.

"Yo, Drew. Seen my girl?"

"She was sitting at the table over there a minute ago. I'm sure she's fine. You met Brielle yet. She's pretty hot."

"Thanks, and yeah I did. But Gwen's definitely hotter." Kevin walked over to the table, and saw Brielle.

"Bri, have you seen Gwen?"

"Who?"

"My girlfriend. The one that was sitting here."

"O she's your girlfriend. My bad." Brielle laughed. "I think she went outside."

Kevin nodded and walked out the door, to find Gwen sitting on the curb next to the door.

"Hey, you okay?" He sat down next to her.

"I'm Okay"

"Liar. You look upset." He pulled her close, noticing she was cold and because he just felt like hugging her.

"I'm fine really. It's just…. I don't feel like I belong here."

"Why's that?"

"You saw the way those girls dressed and acted." Gwen placed her head on his shoulder.

"Aw babe, is that really the reason why your out here."

"yeah."

"Why didn't you just come find me. I would've kept you company."

"You were busy with your friends. I didn't want to bother you."

"Gwen, look at me. I'd much rather be with you than those guys."

"Really?"

"Of course." He smiled, then kissed her.. "Now, come on. This party isn't as fun without you."

"Okay." Gwen took Kevin's hand they walked back inside. "Oh I love this song!" Gwen began dancing and singing along "CAUSE I GOTTA FEELING! THAT TONIGHTS GONNA BE A GOOD NIGHT" , Kevin just stood there watching and laughing. "Come dance with me." Gwen smiled.

Kevin nodded and followed Gwen to the middle of the dance floor. And in the end he spent his birthday, just as he wanted. With a red haired girl named Gwen Tennyson.


End file.
